


【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生（番外的番外①）

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】【ABO】你好啊，先生（番外的番外①）

自从两孩子生下来之后，九良也轻松了。

孩子不用两人亲自带，请了金牌月嫂来带孩子，周妈和孟妈都来了。

而卸了货的周九良，在家没事就看着自己因为怀孕时胖起来的肚子和大腿，看着镜子里圆圆的脸，终于在一个夜里，晃醒沉睡中的孟鹤堂说出了“先生，我要减肥！”

睡的迷迷瞪瞪的孟鹤堂搂住正在宣誓的人儿“宝宝，不用减肥，这样很可爱”

“先生，你别是被猪油蒙了眼，你看我肚子上的肉，快赶上越老师了”周九良缩在孟鹤堂怀里反驳着

“宝宝，你别那么着急，你要是真的想减肥，我陪你一起可以吧”孟鹤堂揉着周九良肉肉的肚子，答应着周九良

“那什么时候啊”

“等几天吧，你这两天先缓缓，可以稍微在家里做做运动”孟鹤堂困得难受现在，但还是耐着心宽慰着周九良。

“嗯，那我们睡觉吧”得到答复的周九良安了心了，可以好好睡觉了。

“好好睡吧，宝宝”凭借着意识回答完，孟鹤堂就睡过去了。

 

 

可是当周九良醒了之后，趁着孩子睡着了，妈妈们都出去买东西，月嫂去买菜的空挡，周九良找出keep，点开一个视频开始跟着一起做运动的五分钟之后，自己关了视频，默默去了浴室洗澡。

当天晚上，周九良坐在床边眼神虚焦，孟鹤堂不知道周九良今天咋了，就是情绪很低落。搂住周九良的腰，问

“九良，你又咋了”

“先生，我不想减肥了”周九良把头枕在孟鹤堂的肩窝，闷闷的说

“为啥啊”明明昨天晚上还那么信誓旦旦的，孟鹤堂很好奇周九良为啥又不减肥了

“因为…哎，太丢人了”周九良想到今天白天发生的事，有些不好意思

“嗯？什么就丢人了”

“我..我今天在家锻炼的时候…漏奶了”说完周九良就把整个人塞进了孟鹤堂的怀了，太丢人了。

今天做运动时，一开始还好，就是之后就感觉胸口微微凉，低头一看湿了一大片，散发着淡淡奶味。

“啊？这个…”孟鹤堂也不知道该怎么安慰周九良，但是怀里的人儿身上散发着淡淡的奶香，不由的让孟鹤堂想到了血脉喷张的画面。

把人从自己怀里刨出来，靠近红红的耳尖低声说到“宝宝要不要我帮你想想办法啊”带着引诱的男低音

“什..什么办法啊”周九良有点好奇孟鹤堂的这个办法

听周九良奶声奶气的问自己，孟鹤堂实在控制不住了，他人掀翻在床上，睡衣推到脖子，露出白花花的胸膛，露出两个因为怀孕分泌奶水肿胀的像小桃子一样的胸部，因为刚刚孟鹤堂的动作，红红的乳//头上渗出点点淡如白的奶水，散发着诱人的奶香。

“先生，别”周九良实在感觉这个姿势尴尬，劝孟鹤堂别这样

“没事宝宝，我给你处理一下”孟鹤堂伸手握住一颗可爱的桃子，轻轻揉捏，逼出更多的香甜的奶水。

而周九良因为这个动作，不由的软了腰发出浅浅的呻吟。

“别…轻点…嗯…”

 

看着九良逐渐沉迷的样子，孟鹤堂微笑着低头含住一颗小桃子，满口奶香还带着周九良自身的淡淡艾草的味道，轻轻用力一吸，带出更多液体，逼的九良呻吟声更大了。

“宝宝小点声哦，妈妈在外面呢”微微松开肿胀的乳//头，提醒周九良小点声

“嗯… 别..”周九良一惊抬手捂住自己的嘴巴，把呻吟都压抑在口中。

 

看周九良听话的样子，孟鹤堂更加卖力了，这边嘬到没有液体可以出来了，就换到另外一边，折磨的周九良眼眶都红了，带着哭声求孟鹤堂松口。

 

终于到了孟鹤堂想要的程度了，才松口，把睡衣给周九良拉好，低头吻了吻还在害羞的人，说出了更让人羞耻的话“宝宝，你的奶水好甜哦”


End file.
